


In My Body, Bells

by lostlenore



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Curses, Epistolary, F/F, Femslash, Magical Realism, Road Trips, mentions of side Merlin/Arthur, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlenore/pseuds/lostlenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cross-country roadtrip of sorts, told entirely in postcards, and featuring two damsels very much not in distress who set about rescuing themselves with some help from a carrier pigeon named George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Body, Bells

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank-you to emjayelle for organizing this fest! It was a great idea. I know Caffe Greco is in Rome, not Florence, I'm sorry. Freya's font is Vintier Hand ITC, Vivian's is Country Blueprint. 
> 
> Warning's for one character who is canonically under a love spell, if that squicks you at all.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have named you queen.  
> There are taller than you, taller.  
> There are purer than you, purer.  
> There are lovelier than you, lovelier.  
> But you are the queen.
> 
> And when you appear  
> All the rivers sound  
> In my body, bells  
> Shake the sky,  
> And a hymn fills the world.
> 
> Pablo Neruda- "The Queen"


End file.
